The Negative Drive ( Interstellar Conquest )
The Intro The beginning started in 2013 when several U.N Scientists discovered how to form a 'warp field' using special plates and sending atoms through them to destroy the atom. It turns out that the destroyed atoms were actually teleported randomly. After several tests people discovered how to control the warp which had the atom stay in its exact same state as it went proving that it warped time and space being able to instantly teleport items. This forever changed Humanity... The War of Dissention 2013-The Negative Drive is discovered 2017-Several years of testing found a way to control the teleportation and managed to teleport a small toy car from Antarctica to New York. 2024-Finally a Boeng-747 is teleported instantly using the Drive 2026-Chinese forces create several tele-bombers and bomb South Korea and Japan and are met with zero resistance. Half of the force happens to run out of energy after the Korean Attack and after the entire mission only six bombers remain the rest in the middle of the ocean or destroyed 2027-Entire U.S Military converted to Teleporting forces and managed to destroy Chinese forces in Japan and South Korea 2030-The Red Cross is formed an alliance between reigning communist forces and start to stockpile energy to destroy the opposition of NATO. 2032-Most Travel is streamlined and the work day is now become only six hours a day and entertainment and travel becoming easy to do and happiness is generally increased while the upcoming war is scaring a majority. 2035-Russia attacks Scandinavia and starts the Third Great War. 2037-Most of the World is now destroyed with no nukes used as a sort of "Gentlemen's Agreement" between leading generals. The least destroyed area's are The East (Korea and Japan), The Eastern U.S, Italy and Northern and Southern Europe, Being the first and last hit getting the least of the war. Russia and China are now inhospitable. 6.5 billion people are killed throughout the period. Effects of Global Warming stop as most of the oil has been used for energy in last ditch efforts and the planetary temperature up to 2100 lowers two Degrees offsetting Global Warming. 2059- The Republic of New York is officially founded with NYC as the capital and several Negas or the common slang for Teleporters being kept by certain engineers are re-instated and it recoils as the first government to come after the Third Great War 2060- Greater Venice The Constitutional Socialist Democracy of Milan and The New Republic of Rome become major players in Italy constantly bickering with each other over the Italian Scape after restoring the area. Trade begins between NY and Italian States. 2061-Japan Great Japanese Democracy and South Korea Democratic Unified Korea emerge as well as rebounded civilizations. Japan and Korea maintain a pact of neutrality. 2062-The final and last rebounded civilizations are formed The Conservative Confederacy , Greater Israel and Kingdom of Norway is formed. Israel swears to maintain Judaism and fight the remaining Palestinian Forces. The Confederacy manages to re-instate slavery and The Kingdom of Norway is created after survivors of the Royal Family go after a Power Grab. The Rebound 2063- Skirmishes start as the North controlled by NYC and manage to control several border states and start the Second Civil War 2065-New York Republic Controls most of the US up to the Rockies only not controlling Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi and Florida. The Confederacy manages to control most of Mexico and California and takes them as territories. 2067- Greater Venice is absorbed by Milan, Rome controls all of Southern Italy, Plus South-East Spain and North Libya. Milan Forces capture remaining European city-states up to Berlin. 2068-All of Scandinavia and Northern Europe plus the Balkans are controlled by Norwegian forces. 2070-Most of Central Asia is uninhabitable due to bombing by the U.S, China cannot exist and neither can Russia, Only India with the other Asian Powers can ever hope to become a major world Player 2072-Africa officially rebounds and city-states pop all over the continent. The entire continent has approximately 352 city-states in Most of Middle Africa with the remnants of South Africa controlled by Nelson Mandela's remaining Relatives seeking to rebuild their Patriarch's Dreams of freedom. 2075-The NY forces manage to capture the entire North American Continent 2076-Slavery is officially abolished in remaining confederate strongholds. Second Reconstruction is formed with Racism met by Life in Prison 2077-The First Probe is sent into space by Korean Forces to observe the earth through probing and to start a spark in the hearts of Korea 2079-The ISS is conquered by NY forces who rename the station as the U.S Research Station. Anything Outside Earth isn't paid attention by many people as any asteroids can be dealt with using teleportation devices. 2080-Norway wages war against Italy which is now controlled by Milan with Rome controlling Northern Africa and Southern Europe with Milan in the Middle and the North by Norway. 2082-Norway wins the war and takes all territories and renames itself the Grand Union of Europe. 2084-NY Forces now reach from Alaska to the bottom of Argentina controlling most of farming and mining of the world. 2085-Korea is annexed by Japan. Japan controls most the East all the way from remaining Russia to Australia. 2087-Talks emerge about a Grand Unification of the Planet into one United Nations of Terra or UNT. 2090-Finally the planet becomes a Free Republic and the population reaches 13.5 billion. Most of the Population (eight billion live in super dense city areas) The New Space Age 2091-Talks emerge between the UNT representatives to do with a planet full of 13.5 Billion People with staggering 23% Unemployment and a Surplus from economical boosts. 2093-The Great Teaching begins. The program teaches any unemployed people to become members of either the United Space Army or United Nations Engineers. 2100-Last few engineers are graduated with approximately 1.3% unemployed and all of them are due to mental problems and most of them are being dealt with rebuilt Social Programs. 2106-Conditions of the Year 2000 have emerged. Economy is okay and a surplus is forming. 2115-UNT establishes Moon Colonies with 2.5 million people and several underground farming habitats to support the colony. 2117-The Nitrogen Sphere is formed. The special Sphere is used to turn Nitrogen/Carbon Dioxide into Water and is sent to several Nitrogen Rich Planets to Terraform them. It is sent to Venus and Mars and does the job for the next ten years. 2130-All Terraforming projects are finished and the Human Population is 20 billion with five billion spread across the Solar System and 15 Billion on Earth. 2132-Opertion Star Trek Emerges. The Operation send two billion Humans (one billion Humans per Group of Ships) and are sent to colonize several star systems 2150-The UNT now controls 72 Star Systems with 35 Terraformed. Primitive Life has been discovered on 23 Planets and even on Europa. 2151-A Civilization representing the technological capabilities of Ancient Sumeria is discovered of strange Creatures who breath Ammonia with Seas of Nitrogen and an Atmosphere of 30% Ammonia, 35% CO2 and the rest is a mix of several elements. The planet dubbed Planet Truman is monitored. 2153-Faster then Light Technology is discovered and found that speeds faster then light can be attained. Scientists say that in theory the Drive should have been invented about 1,000 years from this point and that the Negative Drive would have been discovered in a couple of million years. 2160-The Akkadia Field is found. Stars are about one Light Year From each other and most of them have habitable planets. This field is found to be 120 Light Years from Earth. There are about 100 different empires ranging from difficulty 2165-There are officially 12 Planet Trumans and on the original Steam Technology is introduced through random machines made by Scientists, After the fact all other planets are given Steam as well. 2170-The Planet Truman discovers Radio somehow and Earth Scientists maintain contact giving one message. "We are the ones who gave you Steam. We control the stars and we are the great ones Do not seek to destroy us" 2171-Mass Panic is induced, Humans create the day of forgiveness for accidentally eliminating the Truman Planets. 2175-There are several major players in the Akkadia Field Tautarus League Akkadian Empire and The Republic of United Planets 2176-Humans officially make themselves known to the Akkadian Aliens. 2180-The Tautarus League wages war against the Humans and use their Faster then Light Technology (About 70x SOL) due to the belief that we are demons 2182-Humanity manages to ignore attempts at attacks due to the fact it takes about three weeks per travel between two star systems, Humans tell Tautarus Army that they have one week to surrender or to make amends before the first wave. 2182-The first wave strikes and the Tautarus population of 25 trillion loses 20 trillion. They do not surrender. 2183-Remaining Tautarus Population surrenders and seeks to become part of the UNT and banish the religious highmen. 2185-Akkadian Empire and The Republic of United Planets seek to annex with the UNT. 2200-The UNT has a population of 12.520 Quadrillion Humans (Each Planet can hold one trillion People with about 12,500 planets) two quadrillion Tautarians and 500 Trillion other Species each with about the same specifications 2215-Humanity then finds that every atom transported destroys another atom. A Hole called the Folly of Man about two trillion LY's from Earth is found. 3000-Last Humans manage to colonize and terraform last planets. The Teleporters are banned and the Empire invents (one million times the Speed of Light Travel) to replace them. A Long Age of Happiness and Prosperity begins across the galaxy Category:Needs Picture Category:Scenario: Interstellar Conquest